Battle Of Hu lao Gate  GAJE Version
by DikzAurelius
Summary: mari Kita baca Battle Of Hu Lao Gate Versi Saya yang agak Ngawur, Lebay n GAJE ne


BATTLE OF HU LAO GATE ( GAJE Version )

Berhubung ada yang request, FF buat Hu Lao Gate. Ini Saya buatkan semampu kemampuan cacad saya.

DISCLAIMER: SEMUA HAL BERBAU DYNASTY WARRIORS BUKAN MILIK SAYA.

Happy Reading

Di Sebuah rapat Para tetinggi.

" Kita Akan menyerang Dong Zhuo DI Luo Yang, Sebelum itu Kita harus melewati Hu Lao Gate dan areanya yang di jaga ketat oleh para tentara Dong Zhuo, aku dengar si monster Lu Bu Juga akan berada disana. Sekarang Siapa saja yang akan ikut denganku menyerang Luo yang." Tanya Yuan Shao.

" Aku, akan ku tunjukan Kekuatan dari Harimau Jiang Dong." Kata Sun Jian.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut juga demi ketentraman rakyat dari tirani Dong Zhuo." Seru Liu Bei.

" Ha, Jangan Lupakan aku Cao Cao sang perdana menteri."

" Jika kalian semua ikut masa aku tidak ikut?" Seru Gong Sun Zan Bangga.

" Kelihatannya semuanya ingin menyerang Dong Zhuo, persiapkan seluruh pasukan kalian, besok kita akan menyerang Hu Lao Gate." Seru Yuan Shao.

" Boleh kami ikut?" Tanya seorang pemuda.

" Boleh saja, tapi perkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu."

" Aku Zhao Ce dan ini Strategisku Wei Yu. Kami hanya berdua, tidak memiliki pasukan."

" Baiklah Kalian akan ku tempatkan di bawah awasan Gong Sun Zan yang hanya memiliki seorang Jendral andalan." Seru Yuan Shao.

" Salam berkenal dengan anda Tuan Gong." Seru Wei Yu Penuh hormat.

" Senang juga bertemu dengan anda. Penasihat Wei."

" Panggil saja hamba Wei Yu. Hamba belum pantas menjadi Penasihat. Hei Zhao Beri salam juga kepada Tuan Gong."

" Aw , dia yang memerlukan kita kenapa harus aku yang memberikan salam?"

" Cepat, Tunduk dan beri salam." Ditekanlah kepala Zhao ce hingga membungkuk di depan Gong Sun Zan.

" Maafkan teman hamba yang tidak tahu adat ini."

" Tidak apa, memang benar aku yang memerlukan bantuan kalian. Ayo ikut ke campku."

Sampai disana mereka bertiga di sambut oleh seorang jendral yang wajahnya lumayan tampan dan terlihat kuat.

" Zhao Yun, Perkenalkan ini Zhao Ce dan Wei Yu yang akan membantu kita melawan Dong Zhuo." Seru Gong Sun Zan.

" Oh Bantuan, Aku akan senang bisa bertarung di samping kalian." Seru Zhao Yun.

" Kami juga senang bisa membantu." Seru Wei Yu.

" Tidak – Tidak aku tidak merasa senang sedikit pun." Kata Zhao Ce.

"ZHAO, Jaga tingkah lakumu itu, jika tingkahmu seperti itu mana bisa kau jadi seorang pemimpin."

" Ya sudah, Senang bekerja sama denganmu Zhao Yun." Seru Zhao Ce sedikit tidak ikhlas.

" Baiklah, Nah strategis muda, strategi apa yang akan kita pakai besok." Tanya Gong Sun Zan

" Karena Lawan kita Dong Zhuo, Seharusnya tidak perlu memakai strategi apapun, yang penting Lu Bu harus dikalahakan, Jika Lu Bu berhasil di kalahkan pasti Moral semua pasukan Dong Zhuo akan menurun."

" Kau benar, karena Lu Bu adalah jendral andalan mereka. Masalahnya belum ada yang bisa menandingi Lu Bu, Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengalahkannya." Tanya Gong Sun Zan.

" Mengenai Lu Bu serahkan saja kepada kami bertiga." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Bertiga maksudmu aku ikut?" tanya Zhao Yun.

" Ya iyalah, Siapa lagi yang harus Ikut kalau bukan kau?"

" Maafkan cara bicara teman saya yang satu ini." Seru Wei Yu.

" Sudahlah Lupakan saja." Seru Zhao Yun.

**Keesokan harinya**

" Hari ini Kita akan menghabisi Dong Zhuo Di Luo Yang. Baiklah Semuanya Maju." Perintah Yuan Shao.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka di cegat oleh Song Xian.

" Kalian Semua, majulah Dulu Nanti akan Ku susul, biar aku dan saudara ku yang melawan Song Xian." Seru Liu Bei.

" Baiklah, Jaga Dirimu Liu bei." Seru Yuan Shao.

Ke empat Force itupun maju menerjang semua pasukan Dong Zhuo yang menghalangi. Sampai bertemu dengan jendral Wei Xu.

" Zhou Yu, Ce, ayo kita habisi Orang ini. Kalian yang lain maju lah dulu." Seru Sun Jian.

" Baiklah Cepatlah menyusul Sun Jian." Perintah Cao Cao.

Perjalanan pun diteruskan hingga mencapai Tong Pass. Disana mereka Di halangi oleh Hao Meng dan Hou Cheng.

" Cao Cao, aku dan pasukanmu harus berhenti di sini dan melawan mereka."

" Baiklah, Gong Sun Zan jangan penggal kepala Dong Zhuo, Sebelum aku datang sekarang cepat Pergilah." Perintah Cao Cao.

" Ayo Zhao Yun, Zhao Ce, Wei Yu Kita Maju." Seru Gong Sun Zan.

Keempat orang itu melanjutkan perjalan bersama pasukan mereka sampai ke Hu Lao Gate.

" RoaR kalian mau lewat gerbang ini hah Larva-Larva lemah, Lawan dulu Aku Lu Bu." Seru Lu Bu sambil mengacungkan Sky Scorchernya.

"Tuan Gong, Kau Pergi dulu lewat jalan memutar itu, Bawalah semua Prajurit bersamamu. Biarkan kami yang menghadapi Lu Bu." Seru Wei Yu.

" Baiklah Tapi kalian harus tetap hidup." Seru Gong Sun Zan.

" Kau kira kau akan membiarkanmu mendekati Dong Zhuo. Tidak akan." Seru Lu Bu sambil menunggangi Red Harenya ke arah Gong Sun Zan dan Pasukannya. Dengan cepat Wei Yu melempar Lumin Swordnya kearah Red Hare yang membuat Red Hare menjatuhkan Lu Bu. Kemudian pedang itu dengan sendirinya kembali ke tangan Wei Yu.

" Lawanmu Disini Lu Bu." Seru Wei Yu.

" GRRRR! Kau Hanya Cacing Tak berguna, masi saja mau menantangku. MatiLah kau." Seru Lu Bu sambil berlari siap menancapkan Sky Scorchernya ke dada Wei Yu.

" Zhao Yun, Zhao Ce Sekarang." Seru Wei Yu. Dengan Fierce Dragonnya Zhao Yu Menyerang Lu Bu. Tetapi Di tangkis Lu Bu dengan segera. Kemudian dari belakang Lu Bu, Zhao Ce dengan Fierce Over DragonLordnya mencoba menusuk Lu Bu dari belakang. Namun usaha itu gagal karena telah di baca Lu Bu.

" Humph, kalian Hanya makhluk rendahan mana mungkin bisa melukai Lu Bu." Seru Lu Bu bangga.

" Jangan Senang Dulu Lu Bu." Dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat Wei Yu berhasil Menebas Lu Bu, tetapi itu hanya menimbulkan Luka Kecil.

" Humph, Seranganmu hanya membuatku gatal."

Mereka bertiga beranjak menjauhi Lu Bu.

" Sialan, Seranganku terbaca semua, Baru kali ini aku menemukan lawan yang kuat." Seru Zhao Ce.

" Kau benar, Dia memang lawan yang kuat tapi pasti akan Ku kalahkan dia atas nama, Zhao Zi Long of Chang San." Seru Zhao Yun.

" Hei kalian berdua, jangan gegabah begitu."

" Lu Bu, Bersiaplah untuk mati." Seru Zhao Ce. Ia mengeluarkan musounya, dengan melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke Dada Lu Bu. Kemudian diakhiri dengan Lompatan yang disusul Zhao Ce jatuh dengan Fierce Over Dragonlordnya Seperti meteor ke arah Lu Bu.

" Lu Bu, Sekarang rasakan Tombakku." Seru Zhao Yun. Ia juga mengeluarkan Musounya, Dengan memutar-mutar tombaknya yang terus menerus menghantam Lu Bu dan Di akhiri dengan Tusukan Tombaknya ke arah Lu Bu menimbulkan efek Angin Tornado yang menerbangkan Lu Bu kemudian Menjatuhkannya.

" URGGHH! Kalian Serangga pengganggu matilah." Seru Lu Bu kali ini giliran dia yang melancarkan musounya. Di Hempaskan SkyScorchernya ke tanah Yang membuat Tanah Di seluruh tempat itu naik turun. Tanah itu melempar Zhao Yun dan Zhao Ce Ke atas kemudian sebelum mereka jatuh mereka di tebas – tebas oleh skyscorchernya. Mengakibatkan Luka yang cukup dalam.

" Zhao Ce, Zhao Yun kalian baik – baik saja?" Tanya Wei Yu.

" Bagaimana kau bisa bilang ini baik – Baik saja penasihat bodoh?" Tanya Zhao Ce.

" Aku masi bisa berdiri." Seru Zhao Yun.

" Kalian berdua, gunakan musou kalian lagi kali ini secara bersamaan." Seru Wei Yu.

" AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" jerit Zhao Ce dan Zhao Yun. Mereka berdua menggabungkan musou. Pukulan ke dada Lu Bu yang di ciptakan oleh Zhao Ce memiliki aura Harimau Yang sedang menerjang mangsanya, sedangkan Putaran Tombak Zhao Yun memiliki aura Naga yang sedang berputar dan terus menghantam Lu Bu terus menerus.

" Aku Ikut, HYAAAAAAA!" Jerit Wei Yu. Dia mengayunkan Meteor Glaive dan Lumin Swordnya secara menyilang angin dari kegiatan itu membentuk Serigala yang terus menerus menerkam Lu Bu dari belakang.

" Kalian bertiga." Seru Liu Bei.

" Kalian Semua bantu Tuan Gong di depan dengan mengitari Benteng ini. Urusan Lu Bu serahkan pada kami." Seru Wei Yu sambil terus mengayunkan senjatanya.

" Baiklah, Kalian bertiga hati-hatilah." Seru Yuan Shao.

" Kalian para makhluk rendahan hentikan serangan kalian sekarang." Perintah Lu Bu.

Mereka menahan serangan itu selama lebih dari 15 menit yang terus datang menghantam Lu Bu.

"Sekarang" Seru Zhao Yun

"Saatnya" Seru Zhao Ce

"Penghabisan" Seru Wei Yu

Ketiga jendral itu melancarkan serangan gabungan terakhir mereka ke arah Lu Bu. Zhao yun melemparkan Tombaknya ke arah Lu Bu Bagaikan seekor Naga yang Sedang Menerkam mangsanya. Zhao Ce Melemparkan Senjatanya ke Arah Lu Bu dan Berubah menjadi Aura seekor harimau, harimau tersebut lari diatas Naga Zhao Yun. Terakhir Tebasan Silang Dari Wei Yu Memunculkan Aura Seekor Serigala, Serigala tersebut Duduk diatas harimau yang sedang berlari menuju ke kepala naganya Zhao Yun.

Naga Zhao Yun Menabrak Lu Bu dan menimbulkan serangan Angin Kepadanya. Terkaman Harimau Zhao Ce Menimbulkan serangan Api kepada Lu Bu dan Sebelum harimau Zhao Ce menabrak Lu Bu. Serigala Wei Yu telah melompat dan Dengan Sundulan kepalanya Kearah Lu Bu mengakibatkan Serangan Pusaran Angin Panas ke arah Lu Bu.

Ketiga Serangan tersebut bergabung menjadi Tornado Api Yang menyabit sekaligus membakar Lu Bu hidup – Hidup didalamnya. Setelah serangan itu selesai Lu Bu sudah Tergeletak Tak bisa berdiri lagi.

" Apakah Kita Menang?" Tanya Zhao Ce.

" Kurasa Begitu." Jawab Wei Yu.

" Kalian Berdua sungguh Kuat." Puji Zhao Yun

" Kau Juga Begitu Zhao Yun." Puji Zhao Ce.

" Ah, aku tidak begitu hebat."

" Zhao Yun, Zhao ce itu sangat jarang memuji, jadi Jika dia memujimu berarti kau benar –benar hebat. Bukan Begitu Zhao?" Tanya Wei Yu

" Mungkin begitu, tidak terlalu kupikirkan."

Mereka bertiga Tertawa bersama. Tidak lama kemudian di umumkan bahwa Dong Zhuo Sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

Fiuh Cerita yang Pastinya Super Cacad N LEBAY

Sori bagi fans 3 Brothers VS Lu Bu karena disini bukan 3 brothers yang lawan Lu Bu karena mereka lagi lawan Song Xian CIAKAKAKAKA *Di Ikat dan di sumpal mulut saya gara – gara ketawa gx jelas.

Naah, Ne lah Hadiah UlTah Buat Kau temanKu Xia Hou Bet.

Kalo Bisa Di review Y


End file.
